Journey of Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: When a young man falls from the sky in the middle of a field and found by Fluttershy, he begins a journey that will change everything for the better. Rated M for sex, nudity, and everything else I can think of. Made for my friend,Lexboss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , King Spike Rules here and this si a story with the help of my good friend, Lexboss.**

Chapter one.

It was a calm, sunny day in Ponyville as Fluttershy was in the middle of the middle of feeding some of her animals lunch when she suddenly heard yelling that caused her to jump and looked around to see if she could see who was screaming. She could not see any one around her and she could have sown that it was getting louder until she looked up, seeing a figure falling from the sky and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh dear." she said in horror as she flew over to where the figure hit and she gasped as she saw a normal human, just laying there in the grass and groaning as she saw he was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt under it, and blue jeans with boots on. She slowly walked up to him and gently poked his cheek as she said, "Ummmmm, y-you alive?" She waited a few moments for an answer and then saw his eyes slowly began to open, he turned to look at him as she gave him a small smile. His eyes widen as he looked at the pony-human girl in a white shirt, green skirt and boots. He through the was dreaming as he noticed she also had a horn and wings coming out of her back. He began to stutter a little before passing out.

* * *

The young man groans out loud as he slowly placed his hand on his head and began to open his eyes as he looked up at a ceiling, noticing how nice it looked and he groaned again before closing his eyes again. But he then heard a light hum coming form the other room and he turned his head to see the winged girl in the kitchen to his back.

"Ummmmm, h-hello?" he called out to her and watched as she gasped out loud before turning to look at him as she was panting a little as she was looking at him.

"S-sorry." she said as she slowly walked towards him and looked at him as he was laying on the bed watching her as she continued, "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." he said as he rubbed his head and groaned more as his head hurt when he heard the door open, and they both turned to look at the door to see a young girl their age with white skin, blue eyes, and golden wavy hair along with a horn and wings like the yellow girl.

"Hey Fluttershy, who's that?" she asked her as she looked at him and began to glare as he gulped out loud, seeing she looked mad at him.

"S-she helped me when I got hurt." the young man said as he explained that he was just walking, minding his business when he suddenly found himself falling to the ground and then saw Fluttershy who helped him.

"Oh, then your safe." she said smiling as she walked over and gently kissed Fluttershy on the lips, causing her to blush and for him to blush too as she stopped before saying, "My names Dawn by the way and this is Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven." he said smiling as he shook her hand and Dawn smiled as she began to explain all of things he needed to know about Eqeustia, and then she explained about how she and Fluttershy were alicorn. Which he nodded and smiled as he looked at them before he asked, "So, do you have any way of sending me back home?"

"Hmmm, let me think of it." she said as she began to think it over and tried to figure it out who could help him when she suddenly she had a thought as she said, "You could always go and ask Twilight Sparkle if there is a way she could send you home."

"Twilight who?" he asked her as he was confused at who she had just said as she looked at him confused fro a few seconds herself before remembering he was not of their world.

"Oh, she's a friend of ours that can help who lives in town." she explained as she began to write down a note before handing it to him while saying, "Give this to the girl inside the large tree in the middle of town." He smiled as he took the note and thanked them both before he head out of the cottage, heading the way he was told to go and leaving them alone. Once he was gone Dawn smiled as she flipped Fluttershy's skirt up and looked at her white undies as shebblushed hard while looking down at her.

* * *

After leaving the cottage, Raven headed to the town of Ponyville and he quickly found himself in a market place full of females all over the place. He smiled wide as he walked through the crowd and looked up a few of their skirts, getting a slap in doing so until her finally reached the library inside a tree and knocked onto it as he waited for the door to open.

"Hello." a young girl answered it their age who was wearing a light purple shirt and purple skirt with long purple hair with a pink streak inside it along with a horn in her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Raven and I was told you could help me with my problem from Dawn." Raven said as he took out the note and handed it to her, which she took hold of and began to read it until she looked at him smiling,

"Sure, come on in." she said smiling as she turned around and began to walk back in with him following her close behind. She walked through the library, looking through books of all color, shapes, and sizes as he used her magic to read through as many as she could until she smiled wide as she found it. "Alright, I have the answer." she said smiling as she gently put the books away and placed the book on the desk as Raven walked over to look over her shoulder, shocked at seeing the words and he could not read it.

"Ummmm, sorry but I can't read it." he said blushing as he looked at her and she looked at him confused until remembering he was not from their world.

"Oh, right. Well, it explains that to send you home will require three items. A rare type of rock, a piece of cloud with loving rain, and cider from a farmer." she said smiling as she wrote these down and then handed it to him as he took it nervously and looked at the note as he still could not really read it.

"Ummmm, o-okay." he said smiling as he walked out of the door and opened it, turning to look at her and watched her wave him off as he let out a loud sigh before leaving the library.

* * *

After leaving the library, Raven began to walk down the street as he looked at all the girls who where walking and talking about stuff as he looked at the list he was give. He was a little confused as to what any of these things met and how could he get a piece of a cloud was a main thought of his mind, but he was caught off guard when he saw a young lady bouncing down the street. She had curly pink hair, skin, and was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and pink heart in the middle of her chest, a large pink skirt with three balloons on it, and matching boots. Yet the thing he noticed most was that as she bounce down the street, her skirt flipped up and her undies were in clear view for any one to see. He watched her bounce towards him while also opening her eyes, revealing she had big, blue ones, and she looked at him with a big smile.

"Hi yay, dad." she said with a happy tone and stopped as she bounce in front of him as he looked at her, confused as he watched her jump up and down in place.

"Ummm, excuse me?" he asked her as he was trying to make sure he heard her right and it was not just him hearing things.

"Oh, I said hi yay, dad." she said smiling as she repeated what she said as she was smiling at him and he looked at her even more confused as he took a step back from her.

"B-but I can't be your dad. I just arrived in this place and don't even know your mother." he said as eh was not sure what he should do now and tried to take a few steps back as she moved a little closer, giving him a better view of her skirt moving up and down with every jump.

"What's that?" she asked him as she took the paper from it and looked it over as she read it all, and then tossed it back at him as she said, "Oh, you need to head to Applejack's."

"Apple who?" he asked her confused as she continued to bounce around him and he could not help but stare at her constant reveal of her undies to him as her skirt flew up.

"She's a friend of mine that live on a farm just outside of town." she said smiling as she stopped bouncing and placed her hands in his as she continued, "I'm just so happy your back and we can finally have a lot of fun together dad."

"I really not sure why you keep calling me dad, but I should get going." he said as he pulled his hands away from her and was about to walk off when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, I have something for you." she said smiling as he turned around to ask her what when she suddenly shoved a pair of undies in his face. He took them and looked at them in shock before looking at her, watching her wink at him and then began to bounce as he looked, seeing her flank bounce away with a mark of three balloons on both of her thighs. Raven blushed hard as he looked at them in his hand and then looked back at her for a few moments before shrugging his should, and then pocketed them as he followed down a path that lead out of the town.

v


	2. Chapter 2

After following the pink haired girl for a couple of minutes, Raven found himself in front of a large orchard full of apples as far as the eye can see. Raven was in shock as he had never seen so many apples in one place before, but his daydream was cut off as Pinkie's voice came calling out to him from further down the path.

"I know it's awesome, but we don't have that much time dad." she cried out as he shook his head and looked over to where he could see her waving at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm not your father." he said as he followed the bouncing pony-person down the path towards the farm, but his eyes continued to look at her bare flank from under her skirt as it flipped into the air with every bounce and he couldn't help to stare at her flanks.

"I can tell your enjoying the Pinkie Peep Show." Pinkie yelled back to him with a smile on her face and causing him to blush heavily while he turned to his head, trying not to look at they young girl's skirt flipping up to reveal her flank. Yet he couldn't not keep his mind off of it and was soon finding himself staring at her flank once again. he blushed a little more as he heard her giggle while they continued on down the path for a few more moments until the finally reached the dirt path that lead to the farm house. Raven continued to follow the bouncing Pinkie up the path to the house and watched her knock on the door, watching her stand there humming as she rocked to and fro on her feet until the door opened.

"Hey Pinkie." the girl who answered the door had orange skin, green eyes, long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing A white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a green triangle around the denim skirt, brown boots and matching hat. She stood there with a smile on her face as she looked at her friend for a few moments before she noticed Raven. "R-Raven?" she said out loud as she covered her mouth and blushed bright red as he looked at her confused.

"H-have we met before?" he asked her confused as he was not sure how she would have known his name out of nowhere as Pinkie leaned forward, whispering something into her war Applejack suddenly nodded as if she realized something as she looked at him.

"Well, I'm off." Pinkie said smiling as she stood up straight and turned around to look at him as she smiled wide at him as she said, "But before I go." She looked at him and winked as she lifted her pink skirt, revealing her pink pussy lips and cutie mark of three balloons on her thighs to him and he just stared at her pussy lips Pinkie giggled as she walked around him and bounced away as Applejack watched her leave along with Raven.

"She's sure is something huh?" Applejack asked smiling as Raven nodded and she closed her eyes, giggling as she added, "Now, if you come with me and I will get up what you need to get home." She then walked off of the porch and headed towards the barn with Raven close behind, smiling at he was getting excited about to get back home. But as he turned into the barn to follow APplejack, he was stuck by a sight before him. There in the middle of the barn, stood APplejack with her skirt pulled up and revealing to him that she had no undies on underneath it. He blushed as he could not help but stare at her orange pussy lips and the three of her apple she had on her thigh as a cutie mark. Applejack noticed him staring at her pussy lips and smiled wider as she said, "See something you like?".

"Y-yeah, I do." Raven said smiling as he walked toward her and then knelt down, taking in a closer look of her pussy lips as he looked up to see if he had the okay. This made her giggle and nod as he smiled, taking hold of her hips and then slowly moved his face up. He kissed her pussy lips gently while also slowly sliding his tongue into her pussy as APplejack moaned out loud from the feeling of his tongue moving around inside her. Applejack moaned out loud and gasped as his lips were pressed against her pussy lips as he licked her even deeper and held her hips as she slowly began to feel weak in the knees, causing him to help her lay on the floor as he began to lick her harder. This made Applejack arch her back as she spread her legs a little farther apart and placed her hands on his head as to encourage him to continue, which he did and held her hips tightly as he forced his tongue into her pussy. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as she cums all over his face and the floor, which he happily licked up all her juices from his face and her thighs as he cleaned her up. After coming down from her orgasm, she laid back and panted as he sat up, licking his lips as he looked down at her.

"You taste like apples." he said smiling as she looked up at him and giggled as she sat up while at the same time pushed him onto the floor, then climbed up to look him in the eyes as she slowly began to undress. Tossing her top and skirt to the side, she showed off her naked orange body as she slowly slid down his body and began to undo his pants as his member came out into view for her to see. She smiled as she gently took it into her hands and began to stroke it a few times before slowly kissing the tips, gaining moans from him and she smiled before she slowly began to take it into her mouth. She sucked onto it and held his hips as she slowly began to bob her head, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked onto it a little. Raven moaned out loud as he looked down at her and slowly began to thrust into her mouth a little to match her sucking, which she looked back up to him and sucked it a little harder. Raven was in heaven as he laid back and moaned out even louder as he placed his hand onto her head, which she took a cue and began to suck on him even harder then ever before. This was to much for Raven as he thrusts into her mouth a few more times before cumming into her mouth hard, which she quickly swallowed it down and then pulled away as she looked up at him smiling.

"You taste great too." she added as she laid down on her back and spread her legs as she looked at him smiling as she said, "What are you waiting for? Your turn." Raven smiled as he knelt down and slowly lined up his cock with her pussy, pushing it slowly into her as he felt resistance, gasping as he looked down at her.

"Y-you sure about this?" he asked her worried as he was not sure if she was ready for what was about to come.

"Eeyup." she said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips as he kissed her back, pushing forward and breaking her hymen. This made her wince in pain and groan slightly as Raven was worried, stopping his thrusting as he waited for her to give the go ahead. He smiled as he began to rock his hips a little and thrust into her pussy a little as she moaned out loud, holding him close to her as he smiled and continued to thrust into her orange pussy. Applejack smiled as she had her arms wrapped around him and kissed his neck, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding into and out of her pussy at a steady pace. After a few moments, Raven began to pick up the pace and thrust into her faster, gaining even louder moans of pleasure. This drove her over the edge and began to cum around his cock as she held him close to her, and her inner walls squeezed his cock as he moaned louder and began to cum into her womb hard. He came for a few minutes before he stops and they both pant out loud as they look at each other as he looked down while he pulled out of her pussy as she asked, "Had fun?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." he said smiling as he stood up and offered her his hand as she too stood up, and they both began to get dressed as he got dressed too. They both finally finished getting dressed when the barn door suddenly burst open. The two look at it as wind blows by and they heard a voice talking to them.

"So, who's the new guy hanging out with mu Girlfriend?" the voice asked as Applejack rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned around, looking up at the rafters as she could see Rainbow Dash sitting on them smiling down at her.

"No one, just a normal human who needs help to get back home." Applejack said as Dash looked him at him and then hopped down from the rafters, landing in front of Applejack and they share a sweet kiss as she held her close to her. Applejack kissed her back as they held each other for a few moments before pulling away and they both looked at Raven, who was looking at them both smiling. Dash walked over to him and smiled as she walked around him as she looked him over.

"You need any more, 'help'?" she asked him as he looked at her and smiled slightly as he took out the list Twilight gave him, handing it to Dash. She looked at it for a few moment and smiled as she looked at him.

"I know exactly where to go." she said smiling as she showed him her blue wings and she grabbed him by the shoulders as she took off into the sky. He gasped as she flew with him in her arms as Applejack watched them leave as she smiled and sighed as she leaned against the barn door.

"He never changed." Applejack said as she watched them leave and thought about what they were going to do.

* * *

After leaving the farm in the arms of Dash, Raven flew off into the skies until she reached a certain cloud. She stopped and laid on it with him on top of her so he didn't fall. He looked down from the cloud and cloud see he was high as he looked at Dash, who was sniffing a pair of undies in her hand as she looked at him smiling.

"W-why are we so high?" he asked her smiling nervously as he could still see the ground and was worried he was going to fall as she smiled up at him.

"Relax, so long as you stay on me. You won't fall." she said smiling as she placed her handed on his chest and pushed him off of her, into the air. He was shocked as she quickly removed her shirt and leggings, revealing she was not wearing anything under them as she looked up at him as he fell towards her. She smiled as she watched him come close and scooted back a bit as he land on her legs as he was facing her as she said, "First, you can start things off." He gulped as he looked at her blue pussy lips and then pulled himself up a littler, having his tongue touch her pussy lips. He could taste her sweet juices as he leaned forward more and gently kissed her pussy lips, gaining moans of pleasure from her as Dash looked down at him with a smile on her face. He slowly began to lick her pussy lips as he held her hips tightly, gaining more moans of pleasure as he slowly began to push his tongue deeper into her pussy and moved his tongue around inside her. Dash arched her back as she was enjoying it and moaned out loud as she gently petted his head as he pressed his lips against her pussy lips and licked her even more as he could feel her getting closer with every move movement of his tongue. Dash was getting really close as his tongue rolled inside her pussy and she arched her back, screaming to the heavens as she cums on his face hard. Her juices fell all over his face and into the cloud as he happily licked up all her juices as he looked up at her. She panted heavily as she looked down at him and smiled as he began to clean her pussy lips and thighs of her juices. Dash laid there, panting heavelly as she looked down at him and smiled as she said, "Ready for more?"

"Ummm, sure." he said as she smiled before tossing him into the air again and then turned herself around as he landed with his face in between her legs as she was facing his member, causing her to smile as she saw it was hard and then began to suck on it. Raven moaned out loud as he felt her mouth wrap around his member and how she sucked on it, he enjoyed it a lot as he slowly started to thrust into her mouth. Dash felt this and held onto his hips as she sucked on his member even harder then before as she swirled her tongue around it, gaining even louder moans of pleasure from Raven as he began to thrust into her mouth a little harder while holding onto her hips, noticing her cutie mark thigh and sniffing her pussy lips gently. This continued to a few minute as he thrusts into her mouth even harder and faster as he was getting closer, and Dash sucked on his member even faster and harder as she held him tightly. He yelled out loud as he began to cum into her mouth hard and thrusts into her mouth more as Dash swallowed it all happily. After a few more minutes of sucking on him, Dash removed her mouth from his cock and looked down at him as he looked up at her.

"So, ready for the main event?" she asked him with a smile on her face as eh looked at her for a few moments before nodding, causing her to say, "Good." Dash then used her legs an flipped them around his waist, putting her in a laying passion and him lined up with her pussy. As he looked down at her, Raven noticed how hot her legs looks and her rainbow colored lightly bolt shaped cutie mark thigh. SHe smiled as she used her legs wrapped around her and pulled him forward slightly, causing him to slowly slide into her pussy, pushing and breaking her hymen. SHe winced as Raven slowly placed his hand on her hips and smiled at her as he waited for her to adjust to his cock. After a few minutes of waiting, she looked at him and said, "Already, go at it." He smiled as he began to thrust into her pussy a little faster and harder, enjoying the feel of her pussy as Dash moaned out loud, pulling him into a deep kiss and wrapped her legs around him. This made him go even deeper into her and gained louder moans from her, which then made Raven thrust into her harder and faster as he kissed her back harder. They continued kissing and him thrusting into her for a few more minutes until Dash's inner walls began to get tighter around his member and she forced her tongue into his mouth as she began to cum all over his member. Felling her walls getting tight around him made Raven cum into her womb a hard as he shot it right into her womb. They held each other for a little while as he continued to cum into her as she held him close and sighed as she enjoyed feeling him do that. After a few minutes of it, Raven finally stopped cumming and he slowly pulled out of her, looking down at his cum leaking out of her pussy as she said, "Whoa, you did a lot inside me."

"Yeah, and that felt great." he said smiling as he looked down at her blue pussy lips leaking cum and she smiled as she noticed that.

"Yeah, and I guess you earned a reward." she said smiling as she took hold of her shorts and skirt as she handed them to him, which Raven took as he noticed Applejack's undies were in the pocket as she said, "And a little bonus for my girlfriend too." SHe then took a piece of the cloud and handed it to him, and Raven took it too as she looked at him smiling. "Say hi to Pinkie for me." Dash then let him go and he yelled as he fell to the ground as she said, "He never stopped being Awesome." Raven yelled loudly as he fell towards the ground and he closed his eyes, scared of landing when he suddenly felt something soft stopping him and then threw him up again. Raven opened his eyes and looked down, seeing he was now on a bouncy house as Pinkie looked at him smiling.

"So, ready for more?" she asked him as she was now bottomless and he could see her pink pussy lips along with her cutie mark thighs.

To Be Continued.


End file.
